My Life with Wings
by omniscientoctober
Summary: Having Maximum Ride as a Grandmother seems great and all, and it is for Trixa Ride, but will she will she ever live up to being that "great" or will she just be a shadow under her Grandmother's wing? Read what it's like in Trixa's head, and travel with her as she makes new friends and overcomes her fears. Will she ever have destiny as great as Max's? Read to find out! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'd heard stories of how my grandmother had saved the world, day and night. Mom told me most stories, but sometimes Gramma Max would, herself. I'd grown up with these stories, and I believe every word of them. She and I were alike, we had _wings. _Gramma Max's look like her hair—she insists on continually dying it to make her look younger. But our families are the only ones who know the real reason why; to make it look more like her wings.

My mom, Rowan, has dirty blond hair too, but it's starting to blend more brown. Her wings are speckled like Gramma Max's, but are a slightly darker shade. She has the same pattern and texture, but her wing-arch is more like Grandpa Fang's. Mom also has Grandpa Fang's facial features, but instead has Gramma's chocolate brown eyes. In fact, they are the same eyes as her brother, Nixon, a.k.a. my Uncle Nick. He has dark brown hair that's almost black, and has Max's facial features. He stands at six-foot two, while my mother is five-foot ten. Uncle Nick's wings are a lot like Grandpa Fang's. They have the similar arch, texture, pattern, and color.

My mother married a kind, red-headed man named Sam. He accepted her, _wings and all,_ and they had a happy life together; then I came along. I'm five-foot eight and have my mother's chocolate brown eyes. With my dad's red hair and my mom's dirty blond, I got strawberry blond hair. It's lighter at the top and gets darker on its way down. The length is barely below my shoulder blades. To add a nice touch, I dyed my tips brown, so my hair could blend more. It goes from reddish-blond to a nice red color, and then is blended with a chestnut-brown. My wings are like my hair; they are a reddish-brown with a rust coloring at the ends. I like my wings, they create who I am and allow me to be me. Being Trixa Ride is the best thing in my life. I don't take my dad's last name, Dean, because I like being more like my grandmother, Maximum Ride. Grandpa Fang doesn't have a last name, so they went by "Ride." I choose to go after my mom's name, and so does she. It's who we are, and who we were meant to be.

"Hurry Trixa, you're going to be late!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. "You already missed the bus!"

Who cares if I miss the Friday morning bus, I can get to school just as fast. "Coming!" I shouted back to her, as I grabbed my windbreaker and thrust it over my wings. I stopped by a mirror and noticed how bulky it really looked. "Great," I said to myself, "I look like a pregnant elephant." Then I went downstairs, grabbed my lunch, gave mom a quick hug and kiss, and as I was barely out the door, I heard

"Eh-hem, don't I get one of those."

I turned around gave my dad a hug so fast that I wouldn't even call it a "hug." Then I sprinted down hill, and walked toward school with the rest of the Saffron High students.

As I walked along, joining the crowd, I saw someone in front of me with a particularly bulgy windbreaker jacket on. I crept closer until I was a few paces behind him. Then I saw a _feather _fall from his jacket. I ran forward, grabbed his shoulder, and slammed us into a deserted alley-way.

"Hey!" He yelled, "What was that for?"

"Take off your jacket." I commanded.

"Why?"

"Just do it," I threatened.

"Okay," He said cautiously, "as long as you don't freak."

"I won't, I won't," I said impatiently.

Then he took of his jacket; as it came off, I saw a pair of strong, feathery _wings._ I gasped loudly.

"You-you-you've got them too, I thought I was…" I didn't finish my sentence because I was already taking off my jacket. My wings came out and nearly made his eyes pop out of their sockets.

"You-you-you're like me," He stepped closer and examined my wings, as I looked at his. They were a tannish-brown with dark speckles, a lot like his hair, which was light brown and swept messily to the side.

"I'm Garrett," he said.

"Trixa."

"Well, I'm glad I'm not alone," he finally declared. Then he looked at his wrist watch, "Looks like, I'm going to be late on my first day of school," he said as he walked out of the alley. "Plus, I'm starting a month later than everyone else."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "Do you happen to know where Saffron High school is?"

"Well," I said, linking my arm through his, "It looks like you've got a _personal _guide."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When were on school grounds, asked which grade he was going into.

"Eleventh," he replied.

I laughed quietly, "Well, your day keeps getting better by the moment! Maybe you'll be in some of my classes."

He looked at me questioningly, "You're joking."

"No I'm not, I'm a junior. Do I need to show you my student ID?" I joked, as we were almost to the school doors.

"So you're sixteen?"

"And a half," I corrected.

He puffed out his chest and stood taller. "Well, I'm _seventeen_."

"Good for you."

While Garrett got signed in at front desk, I waited patiently by the hall.

"Ten minutes, 'til we're late," I said, while he walked over.

"Mm-kay," he said, while looking down at his new schedule. I peeked over his shoulder and grinned.

"We've got all classes together," then I looked down at it again and frowned. "Except fifth period, you've got Geometry while I've got Pre-Calculus."

"Finally, something we don't have in common."

"There both math classes," I pointed out.

"Whatever."

"Well, we need to head over to English class, before Mrs. Donning calls role," I said, while running down the hall.

In a few minutes, we arrived at English class, with merely one minute to go. I took a seat in the back, and Garrett sat next to me.

"It appears we have a new student," said Mrs. Donning as she looked beneath her bushy hair and pushed her red, cat-eyed glasses up her, very pointy, nose. I noticed today, she wore bright purple eye shadow to match her lavender scarf.

"I'm Garrett Soarin," he announced to the class. I saw a few girls in the class sigh, including Violet Summers, and bat their eyelashes at least forty times a second.

"Nice to meet you, Garrett," Mrs. Donning said while looking for her notebook. "Well, class," she declared "It seems I have left my planning folder in the teacher's workroom. I need to step outside of the class and retrieve it. Can you contain yourselves for at least five minutes?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Yes, Mrs. Donning," the class said harmoniously. She gave us all the evil-eye, and walked out of the classroom.

"Does she always do this?" Garrett asked.

Before I could answer, Violet pranced over to us and began flirting with Garrett.

"Hi, I'm Violet," She said while flipping her golden-blonde hair over her shoulder. "And this is Savannah," She gestured to the brunette at her right. Savannah opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted when Violet began running her mouth. I only caught a few words like "boys, new car, hot pink pumps, and mascara."

Mrs. Donning ended up coming back to class forty minutes later, so I had to sit in my seat and continue listening to Violet drone on about how 'terrible' her life is for _at least_ an hour. She talks so fast, that it seems that she doesn't even breathe. She hasn't let Garrett talk once; I'd be surprised if she even knew his name.

Hours passed, and the next thing I knew, it was lunch hour. I walked into the cafeteria with a care free attitude, knowing that I would finally have someone to sit with. I bought my lunch and headed over toward the tables, searching for Garrett. My heart nearly stopped beating when I spotted him. He was squished between Violet and her posse at the table furthest away. She had her hands all over him and was so close that I could've sworn he was suffocating. Not only from the lack of oxygen, but probably from all the heavy perfume.

Disappointed, I sat at an empty table and began to nibble my lunch. Then, when I thought nothing could get worse, I felt a chair pull out next to me. Right now, all want to do is continue sitting alone. Then a familiar voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hey," Garrett said aloud, pretending to examine himself, "I do have lungs!"

I giggle and face him, "Why, because you couldn't breathe over there?"

"Correct." He said putting emphasis on the "r's."

"So," I said leaning in "Who did you get wings from?"

He smirked, "a mutant hybrid."

"Duh!" I said, lightly punching his arm. "Seriously, who?"

"My dad, Jerard, and before that, my Grandpa Dyll."

"Do your _you-know-what's _look like your dad's? Or more like your Grandfather's."

"Gee, you ask a lot of questions."

"Only if I really want to know."

"Especially _personal_ questions," he continued, arching an eyebrow.

"I will find out," I warned.

"You're persistent aren't you?"

I flashed a million dollar smile and said "Yep."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When school ended, I showed Garrett my favorite spot. It consisted of a clearing about mile long which was surrounded by trees and a thick forest. When he saw the area, he stood agape, staring at paradise.

I felt the cool Colorado breeze scratching at my windbreaker and tickling my hair. The weather is usually pleasant and nice in Durango, Colorado; gentle breezes and strong currents are quite popular here. Besides, it makes flying and soaring way more fun.

"When was the last time you've flown?" I asked, while shrugging off my jacket.

"Umm…" He looked down and stammered out, "a while."

"Ha-ha, well come on!" Then I took a running start and kicked off the ground, propelling my body toward the skies.

Then I heard pattering feet, and swooshing wings, knowing he was right behind me. I spun around and faced him saying "I haven't flown with people in a while, occasionally my mom will join me, but most of the time she's too busy."

"Ah, but now you've got me." He grinned and skyrocketed toward the ground, his wings hugging his body. Before hitting the field, he stretched out his wings and glided across the dirt; merely a couple of inches above.

"Whoo! Garrett! Great stunt!" I hollered across sky, "But that was childish compared to this!" Then I swooped down with a triple aerial, looping through clouds and dodging birds. I dropped about ten feet, and then soared up, skyrocketing toward the heavens. I did a three-sixty up turn-around before sailing downward at top speed. I glided gently to a stop, nearly fifteen feet above the ground. Garrett was stunned.

"That was amazing! My stunt _was _childish compared to THAT!" I grinned and took a phony bow, pausing dramatically. "When did you learn how to do that?" he continued.

"Well, I've been practicing for weeks. Since I've had nothing to do, I just came here. You're the first person to witness my lovely talent, and I'm glad you liked it."

"Liked it?!" He cried out, "I LOVED it! It was breathtaking, watching you climb higher in the sky, drop like a rock, then spin and circle around." He was grinning breathlessly. "You have to teach me sometime."

"Hmm…" I said, pausing melodramatically, and placed one hand on my hip and the other on my chin. "I guess having a student wouldn't be that bad."

"Yes!" He said, plunging his fist into the open air.

"Whoa mister, don't expect to learn it in one night; it took me a long time to learn it, let alone perfect it. You'll need to practice constantly. With each day teaching you, you'll probably get bored of me being around so much."

He glided over, his brown wings glistening in the sunlight, "No one can get bored of you, Trixa." I looked down to hide the blush that creeped its way up my cheeks. I took a flap back and now reigned at least five six feet away. I looked up to meet his eyes, but instead spotted something in the distance. I tried to focus on it, but it was nearly a speck in the horizon. Garrett turned around to see what I was looking at and tensed up.

"What are they?" I asked.

"I can't tell," he muttered "they're too far away."

"Should we fly closer, or wait for them to come near us?"

"Hmm…" he started.

"Well, there's no point waiting! C'mon!" Then I took off flying.

"Wait, Trixa, don't be so reckless!" He shouted. "What if it's not safe?"

"Humph," I snorted, while rolling my eyes, but I knew he was right. I started to turn, but something flashed up ahead. It was something shiny that reflected the light. It looked like a wolf-like creature, with wings, but it was more mechanical. It seemed to have fur, but it looked like it was covered with a shimmering metal. Each turn made it shine in the sunlight. Its metallic hue made it look colorful. As more appeared, they looked even more colorful.

"They're like every color of the rainbow," Garrett said while staring openly at them.

"Yeah, but they have more colors. They're like every color in my Crayon box.

"True."

"Do you think they are going to attack us?" I asked, hoping not to pick a fight today. The only thing I want to beat up today is Violet Summers, and she's not even near me at the moment. _Lucky her_.

"They seem to be watching us. Either they are waiting for us to make a move or they are inspecting us; possibly looking for a weakness."

Then the Crayon-like creatures nodded to each other and went off in the other direction; their out-of-proportion wings carrying them far, far away. Once they made it out of sight, Garrett and I took off flying in the other direction. I paused and turned around to taking on last glance at _now_ _nothing_ before catching up to Garrett.

"What were those Crayon-like things?" I asked, shouting over the roaring winds.

"I don't know, but I don't want to stick around to find out. Those Crayon-things seem dangerous."

"Ha! Danger is my middle name," I scoffed. "No Crayon is going to stop me from finding out the truth!"

He grinned wildly, "so, your one stubborn gal aren't you?" He chuckled quietly. "Well, I'll see you later. Do you want to teach me your stunt later tonight or wait until tomorrow morning?"

"Which ever fits your schedule; my night's free, and Saturday morning is too-I'm not much of a late sleeper."

"Cool," he said "I'll see you tonight _and _tomorrow morning."

"Great," I said looking down at my watch, "see ya then." Then we both flew home.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi Readers! Please review and give me your feedback on my story, I'd like to know what you all think of it :) -Enjoy chapter 4**

Chapter 4

I got home around five-thirty and cracked open a coke, along with two oranges and a banana. I'm always hungry, and plus I don't care about my appearance. I don't want a "perfect" body, or skin-tight clothes that show off a little more than I hope for. I work out and fly so much that I need a lot of fuel.

I wandered around the house until I found mom sitting out on the back deck chatting with my dad. When I opened the screen door, they immediately stopped talking and put on fake smiles. Whatever they were discussing, they did not want me to hear it. I pretended not to notice and resumed why I was here.

"Hey mom, I'm going to Gramma's house."

"All right, dear. Would you like me to call and tell her you're coming?"

"No, I'll do it." What was with all this too-soon concern?

"Are you going to fly there?" My dad asked.

"Yup," I said. "One quick trip over the woods—compared to walking _all_ the way around."

"I see your point, just be careful," he said showing false concern; I could see it in his eyes. I guess they really didn't want me around. Whatever.

I gave them both questioning glances before heading down the door. I sauntered aimlessly through the house and eventually found my way to the front door. I yanked it open and found someone standing there.

"Electra!?" What on earth was my cousin doing here?

"Yuh," she fluttered her wings nonchalantly and flipped a strand of electric-blonde hair from her eyes. "I'm, like, supposed to tell you that the annual family reunion has been re-scheduled."

"What?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes and popped her gum right in my face. "I said, the annual—"

"Yeah, yeah, I got that," I interrupted, waving my hands in her face. "I mean _when_?"

"This Sunday."

"What!?" I shrieked. "That's in two days! Why didn't anyone tell me?"

She stifled a grin and popped another bubble. "Well, like, you might wanna tell your parents."

"Okay, maybe later." Then as I went to slam the door in her face, and idea struck me. "Hey, wait Electra." She turned around looking really ticked off, that I not only interrupted her takeoff, but probably wasted enough of her time. "Do you think I'm allowed to bring a guest?"

"What? To the reunion?" She asked, looking baffled.

"Yeah, he's a great guy," I continued. "Plus, he's got _wings_."

Her stormy-green eyes widened in shock. "You're kidding."

"No, I'm not. I can introduce you… if he can come."

"How old is he?" She questioned.

"Seventeen." She just turned eighteen last month.

"Yeah, I mean if he's got wings, then he's probably welcome."

I sighed with relief and gave her an once-in-a-lifetime hug. "Thanks, Electra!" Then I back-tracked inside. I peeked out of the window one last time and saw her looking more disgusted than ever. She wrinkled her nose, popped one last bubble, and sprang into the air, only leaving a couple of feathers on our porch.

My trip to Gramma's house was going to have to wait. My gut told me that my parents were in need of this new information. I walked along the hallway that I've walked across, at least fifty times, in the last thirty minutes. I opened the screen door, once again, and stepped out onto the deck.

"Electra just stopped by. The annual family reunion has been moved to Sunday." I declared.

"This Sunday!?" My mom shrieked. Funny, I had the same reaction. Like mother, like daughter.

"There is so much to do and so little time!" She continued. "I'm in charge of the fruit salad! And you know how much bird kids eat, plus the adults! I have to make pounds and pounds of fruit. It usually takes two days to make, not two days to be ready! And…" I walked out the door, completely ignoring my mother's complaints. I looked at my watch, 6:15 pm. What did Garrett mean by "I'll see you later"? Plus, I was starving.

I dug around the food pantries and the refrigerator until I found a something I'd consider a "meal." I took out six slices of pizza, a jug of apple juice, two peaches, and a large helping of pasta salad. I ended up stuffing my hand in the silverware drawer and taking out whatever was in my grasp. Then I stashed my stowaway meal in a grocery bag. I went outside and sprang into the air, my wings carrying me with the wind. I shifted my weight so I could hold my salvaged bag better and set out toward my favorite spot. I was planning on waiting there for Garrett, but I still need to talk to Gramma Max. I headed downward and looked around for the right spot to have my picnic. Then I saw Garrett waving his hands like an idiot and yelling "Trixa," over and over. I sailed toward down him with a grin plastered across my face. Once again, Gramma would have to wait.


End file.
